THAT'S OUR SON
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: EPILOG is Up! - "Kau bodoh atau apa! Itu jelas-jelas anakmu, Cho Kyuhun!". Enggak pinter bikin Summary, jadi langsung baca dan Review aja, ne! / KYUMIN / GS / TWOSHOOT
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang sedikit mendung itu terasa sangat tenang, sangat tenang. Sebelum sebuah suara yang sangat keras membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu yang tengah terdidur.

"Oekk! Oekk!"

Satu orang namja keluar dari kamarnya. Merasa terusik dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga itu, namja yang masih berbalut piyama tidur itupun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

"Oekk! Oekk!"

Suara itu semakin keras saja, membuat sang namja mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan kesal.

Iapun membuka pintu rumahnya, memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun ia tak mendapat hasil apapun. Tidak ada siapapun.

Namja yang masih setengah sadar itu langsung saja membalikkan badannya, ia akan kembali ke kamarnya sebelum suara yang mengganggunya itu masih saja terdengar.

Iapun kembali berbalik, kemudian menatap kearah bawah, tepat pada satu keranjang yang ia tak tahu apa isinya.

Segera saja keranjang itu ia bawa ke dalam rumah, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ahjumma!" teriaknya keras.

Seorang pembantu rumah tanggapun berlari dengan tergesa kearah sang namja.

"Ini" ujarnya seraya memberikan keranjang itu pada sang pembantu.

Namja itupun kemudian melenggang ke arah kamarnya dengan keadaan masih mengantuk berat.

"BAYI?!" pekik pembantu itu.

Sang namja kemudian membelalakkan kedua matanya, mengusapnya dengan kasar, kemudian berbalik kearah pembantu yang masih terkejut itu.

"Mwo?!" seru sang namja seraya melirik ke dalam keranjang.

Ia kini sudah benar-benar sadar 100%. Disentuhnya berulang kali kulit halus nan kemerahan sang bayi yang masih menangis itu. Memastikan jika memang benar itu adalah bayi, bayi manusia.

"Benar-benar bayi" gumam namja itu tak percaya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang baru saja muncul itu.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

THAT'S OUR SON / KYUMIN / GS / TWOSHOOT / CHAPTER 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya dengan sangat tegas.

Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya appa, karena aku juga tidak tahu" jawabnya.

Cho Hangeng, nama sang ayah, segera memukul keras kepala sang anak, "Jangan bercanda Cho! Kau pikir bayi itu mainan, hah?!" serunya geram.

Sedangkan yang tengah diperdebatkan kini hanya bisa terdiam saja, menikmati sebotol susu dalam rengkuhan ibu Kyuhyun, Cho Heechul.

"Appa pikir aku bercanda?! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" seru Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Hangengpun mencoba untuk tidak kembali memukul buah hatinya. Ia harus mengendalikan emosinya, menjadi seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana.

"Kau bisa membuktikannya?" tanya Hangeng kini menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Kyuhyunpun menatap berani pada ayahnya, "Tentu saja. Aku yakin jika bayi itu bukan anakku" jawabnya yakin.

Heechul hanya menatap kasihan pada puteranya itu. Ia ingin sekali membela Kyuhyun, menyentuh dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang pastinya sangat sakit itu. Tapi, ia hanya dapat menahan keinginannya, membiarkan sang suami yang menanganinya. Ia tahu jika apa yang dilakukan suaminya memanglah yang terbaik untuk anak mereka.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan tes DNA. Kau berani?" tawar sang ayah.

Kyuhyunpun mengangguk pasti, ia yakin jika bayi itu memang bukan anaknya.

"Tapi, yeobo. Bahkan bayi ini sepertinya baru lahir, kau tak kasihan padanya?" ujar Heechul.

Memang terlihat jelas kulitnya yang masih kemerahan, menandakan jika bayi itu baru lahir.

Hangengpun melirik bayi yang masih digendong istrinya itu, rasanya namja itu juga tak tega.

"Kita bisa melakukannya menggunakan rambut, umma" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum Hangeng mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga" ujar Hangeng menyetujui.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit. Bersiap-siaplah" lanjutnya.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Apa kita tak memberinya nama?" ujar Heechul.

Kini mereka telah berada di rumah. Mereka sudah melakukan tes DNA, dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya dikirim saja. Mungkin memerlukan waktu beberapa hari.

Wanita itu dari tadi menggendong sang bayi, karena tak ada satupun diantara suami dan anaknya yang mau menggendongnya.

Tak ada sahutan dari dua namja berbeda generasi itu. Mereka hanya diam saja.

"Bagaimana kalau Cho Minhyun?" ujar Heechul semangat.

"Sayang~, kau boleh saja memberi nama. Tapi, kenapa marganya Cho?" tanya Hangeng mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Karena Minhyunnie kan cucu kita, keluarga kita juga" jawab Heechul dengan seenaknya menyebut bayi itu dengan nama 'Minhyun'.

"Sudah kukatakan itu bukan anakku, umma!" seru Kyuhyun.

Namja itu beranjak menuju kamarnya, ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Dibantingnya keras pintu kamarnya, menggambarkan jika namja itu benar-benar kesal.

"Aigoo, jangan menangis. Cup, cup, cup" ujar Heechul seraya berdiri dan menimang-nimang sang bayi.

Bayi bernama Minhyun itu tadi sedikit terisak, mungkin karena terkejut dengan suara tinggi Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan susu dan botol bayi untuk bayi itu, Chullie?" tanya Hangeng saat dirasanya ada yang ganjil.

Heechul yang untungnya memunggungi Hangeng itu terlihat sedikit tersentak. Ia memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang sekiranya masuk akal untuk didengar suaminya.

"Aku tadi menyuruh pembantu kita mencari botol susu Kyuhyun yang dulu saat ia masih kecil, dan juga membeli susu formula" jawab Heechul.

Hangengpun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, pertanda ia mengerti dan paham.

"Bagaimana kalau memang benar anak itu anak Kyuhyun? Cucu kita?" ujar Hangeng lirih, pada dirinya sendiri dan pada Heechul, istrinya.

Heechulpun kembali duduk, kemudian mengusap punggung tangan suaminya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bukankah kita sangat menginginkan cucu?" tanya Heechul tenang.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya" ujar Hangeng terlihat frustasi.

Heechulpun mengangkat kepala Hangeng yang semula tertunduk, kemudian mengarahkan kearah bayi mungil yang terlihat sudah tenang kembali itu.

"Lihatlah, apa ia tak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Heechul pelan.

Hangengpun meneliti setiap detail wajah bayi yang digendong istrinya itu, dan ia baru menyadari satu hal.

"Kyuhyunnie" jawab Hangeng lirih.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Hangeng.

Heechul tanpa menjawabpun segera menyerahkan bayi mungil itu ke lengan suaminya.

Hangeng merasa jika ia kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana ia pertama kali menggendong Kyuhyun kecilnya. Saat itu, ia baru menyandang predikat sebagai ayah. Ia bagai seorang namja paling bahagia di dunia. Dan sebuah senyumpun terlukis di wajah tegasnya.

"Siapa tadi namanya?" tanya Hangeng.

"Minhyun. Cho Minhyun" jawab Heechul.

"Kenapa Minhyun? Bukankah terkesan seperti nama yeoja?" tanya Hangeng yang tak lepas memandang wajah kecil di rengkuhannya itu.

Heechulpun bingung, dan kembali berpikir keras. Ia tak tahu jika suaminya akan bertanya hal sedetail itu.

"Tidak. Menurutku nama itu manis dan aku menyukainya" ujar Heechul.

"Tapi dia namja, sayang" bantah Hangeng.

"Kita bisa memanggilnya Hyunnie. Pokoknya namanya harus Cho Minhyun. Titik!" ujar Heechul bernada final.

Hangengpun hanya menghela nafas beratnya saja, menghadapi tingkah keras kepala istrinya.

"Arra. Arra. Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang membeli perlengkapan Minhyun?" ujar Hangeng, terlihat sedikit antusias memang.

"Eum. Ide yang bagus. Kaja! Aku sudah sangat gatal ingin berbelanja perlengkapan bayi" ujar Heechul semangat.

"Nado"

Memang pasangan suami istri itu sangat menginginkan cucu, namun sang anak tak mau juga untuk memberikannya.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

Seminggu sudah Minhyun berada di rumah megah itu. Dan seminggu juga Kyuhyun menyendiri. Ia hanya akan keluar kamar untuk bekerja dan makan. Selebihnya ia gunakan untuk berdiam diri di mau sama sekali menyentuh Minhyun.

Yang menjaga dan merawat Minhyun tentu saja Hangeng dan Heechul. Bahkan mereka juga membuatkan Minhyun kamar sendiri. Di dekat kamar mereka tentunya.

Dan tadi siang seorang kurir mengantarkan sebuah amplop besar, hasil tes DNA dari rumah sakit. Dan kini keluarga itu tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Bukalah" perintah Hangeng.

Kyuhyunpun dengan tak minat mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Iapun mengambil amplop itu, kemudian membuka tali yang menguncinya. Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna putih dari dalamnya.

Dilewatinya baris-baris tulisan yang ia tidak mengerti dan langsung saja membaca dalam hati bagian bawah kertas yang menunjukkan angka 99% itu.

Kedua bola matanya membulat tak percaya, "Tidak mungkin" lirihnya pelan, sangat pelan.

Hangeng yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyunpun segera merebut kertas itu dengan mudahnya. Mengamati tulisan-tulisan itu bersama sang istri.

Kemudian Hangeng segera menggulung kertas itu, dan memukulkannya di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Masih mau mengelak, eoh?" ujar Hangeng, namun ia tidak begitu marah nampaknya.

Seminggu bersama Minhyun membuat namja paruh baya itu mulai menyayangi Minhyun. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran bayi yang mulai gemuk itu. Tangisnya sudah terekam jelas di telinga Hangeng. Dan ia nampaknya sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Minhyun, cucunya.

"Maldo andwe" gumam Kyuhyun masih belum percaya.

"Aigoo, Minhyunnie cucu haraboji" seru Hangeng senang seraya mengelus pipi chubby Minhyun.

"Sudah bangun, sayang? Ini halmonie" seru Heechul tak kalah antusiasnya.

Minhyun yang baru bangun itupun menguap kecil, benar-benar menggemaskan. Dan tak lama, bayi itu terisak pelan.

"Minum susunya dulu, ne" ujar Hangeng seraya menyambar botol susu Minhyun dari meja, kemudian memberikannya pada sang bayi.

"Tidak! Itu bukan anakku! Hasil tes ini pasti salah!" seru Kyuhyun masih belum terima.

"YA! Pelankan suaramu! Nanti uri Minhyunnie terganggu!" ujar Hangeng.

Kyuhyunpun dengan kesal segera beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia sudah tak habis pikir, orang tuanya kini memihak pada bayi yang baru seminggu ini mereka kenal daripada anak mereka.

Dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, kemudian ia beranjak kearah kasur. Duduk di pinggiran kasur, membuka laci yang berada di sebelah kasur. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah figura foto dari dalamnya.

Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, tersenyum begitu bahagianya. Sang namja terlihat melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak sang yeoja, sedangkan sang yeoja melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang sang namja.

"Minnie, aku merindukanmu" gumam Kyuhyun lirih seraya mengusap foto sang yeoja.

"Minnie kemana? Kenapa meninggalkanku? Aku minta maaf jika aku membuat kesalahan. Aku merindukanmu" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyunpun meletakkan figura itu di dadanya, kemudian berbaring diatas kasur yang ia dudukki.

"Andai saja anak itu anak kita, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mimpinya, tidur merupakan cara terbaik untuk kali ini.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

2 tahun kemudian~

"Minnie! Bisa kau antarkan pesanan ini ke alamat ini?" ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik serta sebuah kertas kecil kepada puterinya, Lee Sungmin.

Sungminpun menerima kantong plastik dan kertas kecil itu, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ne!" pesan Leeteuk, sang yeoja paruh baya, pada puterinya itu.

"Ne, Minnie berangkat dulu, umma!" seru Sungmin seraya berjalan mengambil sepedanya.

Diletakkan kantong plastik itu ke dalam keranjang sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh sepeda itu kearah alamat yang tertera di kertas kecil yang ia letakkan di saku bajunya.

Sungmin sesekali bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang ia hafal liriknya di luar kepala. Sekedar mengurangi rasa bosan saja sebenarnya.

Setelah sampai, iapun segera turun dan mengambil kantong plastik itu. Ditekannya bel rumah di hadapannya. Tak lama muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya keluar, menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

"Aigoo, cepat sekali pesanannya tiba!" seru wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, rumah makan kami memang yang terbaik!" ujar Sungmin semangat.

Setelah melakukan transaksi, Sungminpun kembali menuju sepedanya. Kemudian kembali mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kakinya.

Sebelum kembali ke rumah, Sungminpun mampir dulu ke sebuah taman. Entah kenapa ia ingin membeli ice cream, jadi ia berhenti dulu.

Diedarkan kepalanya mencari pedagang ice cream yang ia inginkan, kemudian berjalan kearah sang pedagang.

Disana terlihat seorang anak kecil berdiri seraya memandang ingin pada ice cream yang dilihatnya.

Sungminpun berjongkok di samping anak itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Adik manis ingin ice cream, eoh?" ujar Sungmin.

Anak itu nampaknya kaget, kemudian menatap kearah Sungmin.

"Ne. Hunnie mu ek kim" ujar anak itu.

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh pelan mendapati bocah dihadapannya yang menjawabnya dengan bahasa yang agak 'rumit'.

"Nuna belikan, eoh?" ujar Sungmin.

Bocah itupun mengangguk semangat, kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta digendong. Ia ingin memilih sendiri ice cream yang ia inginkan. Tapi, ukuran tubuhnya kurang mendukung, makanya ia meminta digendong.

Sungminpun menggendong bocah itu. Dan dengan semangatnya bocah itu menunjuk rasa vanilla.

"Mu ni juci!" seru bocah itu pada sang pedagang.

"Dan rasa strawberi satu" tambah Sungmin.

Pedagang itupun segera menyiapkan pesanan sang bocah dan Sungmin, kemudian memberikannya pada sang pembeli.

"Ini, ahjussi" ujar Sungmin seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang penjual.

"Hunnie kesini sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ni. Hunnie ma hamonie" jawab bocah itu sambil menikmati ice creamnya.

"Eh, ama Hunnie tu Hunnie, ukan Hunnie" seru sang bocah.

Sungminpun mengangguk, seolah faham. Walau ia sendiri tak tahu maksud dari bocah itu.

Suara dari ponsel Sungmin membuat yeoja itu menurunkan sang bocah dari gendongannya, kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang dan membantunya di rumah makan kecil milik keluarga mereka itu.

"Nuna harus segera pulang dulu. Bye-bye!" ujar Sungmin seraya mengusap kepala sang bocah.

"Dah Dah!" seru bocah itu saat Sungmin berjalan menjauh dan semakin tak terlihat karena ia sudah mengayuh sepedanya kearah rumahnya.

"Eh, baby! Kenapa makan ice cream? Nanti gigimu sakit loh!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja datang.

"Hunnie mu ek kim, Monnie!" seru bocah itu semangat.

Sang wanita paruh baya langsung saja menggendong bocah itu, kemudian mengecup pelan pipi chubby sang bocah yang sudah ternodai dengan ice cream.

"Arra. Untuk kali ini Hyunnie boleh makan ice cream. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali, ne?" ujar wanita itu seraya berjalan kearah mobilnya ia parkirkan, kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

"Ni! Hunnie mu kan ek kim agi!" seru bocah itu keras kepala.

Sang wanita paruh baya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

* * *

"Appa! Appa dah ulang?" ujar seorang bocah saat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk manis memainkan PS di depan televisi.

Bocah itupun segera memeluk namja yang tengah serius bermain itu.

"YA! Lepaskan! Kau menggangguku bermain!" seru sang namja, Kyuhyun, seraya mendorong pelan tubuh gemuk Minhyun, sang bocah.

Namun, dorongan pelan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Minhyun jatuh terduduk diatas karpet.

"Appa! Hunnie uga mu main ma appa!" seru Minhyun sambil kembali berdiri.

"Aku bukan appamu! Jangan memanggilku appa lagi!" seru Kyuhyun dingin.

Kedua bola matanya menatap serius pada layar di hadapannya yang menampakkan dua orang yang tengah bergulat itu.

"Appa, Hunnie mu main ma appa!" seru Minhyun berusaha mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun.

Ditariknya kaos lengan pendek yang Kyuhyun kenakan dengan pelan, karena memang tenaganya yang tidak seberapa itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu itu menarik kaosnya dengan paksa, membuat Minhyun kembali terjatuh.

"Hunnie mu idul ma appa, ne?" ujar Minhyun kini menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar kesal itupun segera membanting stik yang ia pegang ke lantai, kemudian menatap tajam Minhyun. Dicengkramnya tangan mungil Minhyun dengan tenaganya.

"Dengar! Jangan memanggilku appa! Dan jangan meminta apapun padaku, karena aku bukan ayahmu!" ujarnya tajam seraya melepaskan tangan Minhyun, dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Appa, akit" gumam Minhyun seraya menatap tangan kecilnya yang memerah.

Heechul yang mengintip itupun langsung saja menghampiri cucunya.

Dipeluknya Minhyun dengan hangat, "Mana yang sakit sayang?" tanya Heechul dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak mau menangis di hadapan cucunya.

Minhyunpun mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang memerah ke hadapan Heechul. Kemudian Heechulpun meniup-niup tangan mungil itu dengan sayang, sesekali mengecupnya.

"Ada apa Chullie?" tanya Hangeng yang barusaja pulang dari kantornya.

Heechulpun mengangkat tubuh Minhyun dan duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Hangeng, sambil memangku Minhyun tentu saja.

"Tadi..."

"Hunnie adi akal, bojie. Hunnie mukul-mukul main Hunnie. Kayang, angan Hunnie akit" ujar Minhyun menyela ucapan halmonienya.

"Jinja? Mana yang sakit baby?" tanya Hangeng panik.

Minhyun mengulurkan tangannya yang memerah, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sedangkan Heechul hanya menatap sendu pada cucunya saja. Bukan hanya satu kali ini saja Minhyun menutupi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Heechul pikir Minhyun begitu menyayangi ayahnya, sehingga tak mau jika ayahnya dimarahi oleh kakeknya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Hangeng penuh kekhawatiran.

Minhyunpun mengangguk, "Dikit" ujarnya.

"Bojie, Hunnie mu idul" tambah Minhyun.

"Tidur sama halmonie dan harabojie, ne?" ujar Hangeng.

Minhyunpun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng tersenyum saja.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

Keesokan harinya~

"Monnie, appa eyum ulang ya?" tanya Minhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Heechulpun menggeleng lagi, kemudian kembali menatap pada buku cerita yang ia bawa.

"Halmonni bacakan lagi ne?" ujar Heechul seraya kembali membacakan Minhyun buku cerita.

Minhyun kini tengah menunggu kedatangan ayahnya yang sepertinya lembur itu. Ia duduk tenang di pangkuan Heechul yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Heechul mencoba membuat Minhyun tidur dengan cara membacakannya sebuah buku cerita. Namun nampaknya tak mempan karena setiap kali Heechul tengah bercerita, Minhyun selalu menanyakan tentang 'kepulangan' sang appa.

Cklek~

Pintu utamapun terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja dengan tampilan kusutnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Minhyun segera turun dari sofa, dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai.

"APPA!" serunya senang seraya memeluk kaki Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!" ujar Kyuhyun tajam sambil berusaha melepas pelukan bocah kecil itu.

"Iyo! Hunnie mu eyuk appa!" ujar Minhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sang umma yang masih duduk itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Heechulpun beranjak, kemudian berjongkok di samping Minhyun.

"Appa mau mandi dulu sayang. Appa kan lelah bekerja seharian. Hyunnie lepaskan dulu, ne?" bujuk Heechul.

"Appa apek?" tanya Minhyun pada Heechul.

"Eum, appa capek sayang. Sekarang Hyunnie cuci kaki sama halmonie ne" jawabnya yang dijawab anggukkan kecil Minhyun.

Sedikit tak rela, Minhyunpun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menghambur ke pelukan neneknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mendengus kasar seraya berjalan ke arah kamarnya, meninggalkan Heechul dan Minhyun.

Heechulpun menatap sedih kearah puteranya, "Mianhae" lirihnya pelan.

Iapun menggendong tubuh cucunya kearah kamar sang cucu, kemudian membantu Minhyun mencuci kakinya.

Setelah itu, Heechul membaringkan Minhyun ke kasurnya. Ia mengambil botol susu Minhyun, ikut berbaring disamping sang cucu.

"Minum susunya dulu ya, baby" ujarnya seraya memberikan botol itu pada Minhyun.

Minhyunpun dengan semangatnya mengangguk, kemudian menikmati susunya yang ada dalam botol. Tak lama berselang, Minhyunpun sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Heechul menyelimuti tubuh Minhyun sebatas dadanya, mengecup pelan pipi chubby Minhyun, meletakkan bantal-bantal di sekitar Minhyun agar ia tak terjatuh. Kemudian Heechulpun beranjak mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar dari kamar Minhyun.

"Maafkan halmonie, Hyunnie" ujar Heechul pelan saat menutup pintu kamar Minhyun.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

TBC?/END?

Sekedar menyalurkan imajinasi saya yang tiba-tiba muncul saja. Semoga enggak mengecewakan.

Ini ngetiknya baru tadi pagi, tanpa edit, soalnya males aja. :-D Mian jika banyak typo, dan ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru

Ditunggu RnRnya... ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_flashback~_

_"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" ujar Sungmin memulai pembicaraan._

_Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari sebuah toko minuman itupun menatap sang kekasih bingung. Diulurkan segelas minuman untuk Sungmin._

_"Gomawo" ujar Sungmin._

_"Tumben sekali kau minum jus? Tidak biasanya" komentar Kyuhyun seraya meminum jusnya._

_Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Hanya ingin saja" ujarnya santai._

_"Katanya ada yang ingin kau katakan, heum?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut._

_Namja tinggi itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin, menjadikan pundak Sungmin sebagai bantalnya._

_Sungminpun diam, ia bingung harus mengatakannya darimana. Ia harus meyakinkan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak yakin jika sang kekasih akan menerima apa yang diucapkannya._

_"Eum... Itu... " ujar Sungmin gugup._

_Duk~_

_Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola mengenai kepala Kyuhyun yang tengah nyaman itu. Sontak saja Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik. Diambilnya bola yang mengenai kepalanya itu, kemudian menemukan sang pemilik bola sepertinya._

_Disana, dapat ia lihat seorang bocah kira-kira usianya lima tahun tengah berlari kearahnya._

_"Ahjussi, Yoonnie mau bola Yoonnie" ujar anak itu._

_Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk menggapai bola miliknya._

_"Jadi ini bolamu?!" seru Kyuhyun._

_Bocah itu mengangguk polos, tangannya masih terulur keatas._

_"Kau mau bola ini?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_"Ne!" jawab sang bocah mantap._

_"Kau tahu jika bola ini sudah mengenai kepalaku?! Dan dengan mudahnya kau memintanya?!" ujar Kyuhyun._

_Bocah itu sedikit takut saat dirasanya namja yang membawa bolanya tengah memarahinya. Perlahan, tangan kecilnya turun ke samping tubuhnya, kemudian iapun menunduk takut._

_Sungmin yang melihatnya segera berdiri, kemudian mengambil bola yang Kyuhyun pegang dengan mudahnya. Kemudian beralih pada bocah yang masih terdiam itu._

_Iapun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang bocah, "Ini bolamu" ujar Sungmin lembut._

_Bocah itupun mendongak, menatap yeoja baik hati di hadapannya. Dengan takut-takut diambilnya bola miliknya, sesekali melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdecih itu._

_"Gomawo, nuna" ujar anak itu singkat sebelum mengecup dahi Sungmin dan segera berlari menjauh._

_"YA! KEMARI KAU! AKAN KUBUAT PERHITUNGAN DENGANMU KARENA SUDAH MENCIUM SUNGMINKU! YA!" teriak Kyuhyun hampir saja mengejar sang bocah sebelum Sungmin menarik lembut lengannya dan menariknya duduk kembali di bangku._

_"Berani-beraninya bocah itu! Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi! Tak akan kulepaskan begitu saja!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal._

_Sungminpun menatap ragu pada kekasihnya itu, "Sudahlah, Kyu. Bukankah anak-anak memang seperti itu? Menurutku mereka lucu" ujar Sungmin seraya mengelus-elus lengan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyunpun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sungmin, "Tapi, aku tak menyukai anak-anak, Minnie. Dari dulu. Mereka seperti pengacau saja" ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan nada kesalnya._

_Sungminpun diam, kemudian mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Ditatapnya nanar kepala kekasihnya yang masih bersandar nyaman di pundaknya._

_"Gurae" gumam Sungmin pelan._

_"Ah, tadi ada yang ingin kau katakan bukan? Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran._

_Sungminpun tersenyum miris yang tak dapat Kyuhyun lihat, "Bukan hal yang penting, bahkan aku sudah lupa" ujarnya._

_Kyuhyunpun memainkan jari-jemari Sungmin yang bebas, mengecupnya sesekali._

_"Mianhae karena aku belum bisa menikahimu, aku belum siap" ujar Kyuhyun pelan._

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham, "Gurae, aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga siap" balasnya._

_-_  
_flashback end~_

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

THAT'S OUR SON / KYUMIN / GS / TWOSHOOT / CHAPTER 2 / END

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Hannie, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang menjaga Minhyunnie?" ujar Heechul dengan nada sedikit memohon.

Hangeng yang tengah menyuapi Minhyun sarapan itupun menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian menatap heran istrinya.

"Kau tahu sendiri bukan, jika aku ke kantor untuk bekerja, sayang" ujar Hangeng dengan nada memelas.

"Hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, ada pemeriksaan bulanan, dan sekalian menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Aku tak tega jika mengajak Minhyunnie kesana" jelas Heechul.

Hangengpun sedikit berfikir. Ia tahu jika istrinya akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ia mengusulkan pembantu untuk menjaga Minhyun. Memang Heechul tak ingin cucunya dijaga orang luar seperti pembantu atau babysitter. Heechul hanya belum percaya saja dengan orang luar. Tapi, Hangeng juga menyetujui ucapan Heechul mengenai rumah sakit.

"Nanti siang aku akan menjemputnya, otte?" tawar Heechul.

"Yaksok?" ujar Hangeng terlihat menyetujui.

Heechulpun mengangguk mantap, kemudian memeluk sayang suaminya itu.

"Haboji, ni mana? Hunnie akut" ujar Minhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada kemeja kakeknya.

Baru saja Hangeng menapakkan kakinya di kantornya, dan reaksi Minhyun sudah begini.

"Jangan takut, ada Haraboji. Ah, ada appa Hyunnie juga, loh" ujar Hangeng.

"Appa? Mana? Hunnie mu tuyun!" seru Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan Hangeng.

Hangengpun menurunkan Minhyun, kemudian menggandeng tangan kecil itu. Sedikit susah memang, karena tinggi Minhyun yang bahkan belum mencapai pinggangnya. Jadi, ia harus sedikit membungkuk.

"Nanti dulu, appa masih bekerja" ujar Hangeng memberi penjelasan.

Minhyunpun mendongak, "Appa kelca?" tanyanya lucu.

Hangengpun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian menuntun Minhyun ke arah lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dimana ruang kerja Hangeng berada.

Hangengpun tak mau ambil pusing para karyawannya yang menatap penasaran pada Minhyun. Toh, mereka tak akan berani padanya.

Setelah sampai di dalam ruangannya, Hangengpun segera mendudukkan Minhyun diatas sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Hyunnie main disini dulu, ne? Haraboji mau bekerja dulu" ujar Hangeng.

Dibukanya tas Minhyun yang berisikan mainan-mainan Minhyun, popok, pakaian, susu, dan perlengkapan milik Minhyun lainnya.

"Hhh.. Pantas saja berat, Chullie pikir Minhyun akan pindah? Kenapa membawa sebanyak ini?" gumam Hangeng.

Ia mengeluarkan mainan-mainan Minhyun, dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik.

Tanpa waktu lama, Minhyunpun sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, membuat Hangeng tersenyum saja. Hangengpun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, kemudian mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Tiga jampun berlalu begitu cepatnya. Minhyun terlihat mulai bosan. Iapun menatap namja yang tengah berbicara dengan kakeknya itu.

Hangengpun berjalan kearah Minhyun, "Haraboji ada rapat sayang, Hyunnie dengan nuna dulu ne" ujar Hangeng memberitahu.

"Nuna? Capa?" tanya Minhyun.

"Nuna-nuna yang berada di ruangan sebelah. Atau Minhyunnie mau main dengan Hyung?" ujar Hangeng.

"Yung? Nuna? Hunnie mu main!" seru Minhyun semangat.

Hangengpun tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat Minhyun dan memberikannya pada sang sekertaris, namja yang tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Katakan pada mereka untuk menjaga baik-baik Minhyunnie, arra!" pesan Hangeng sebelum mengecup pipi chubbi Minhyun dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

"Jadi namanya Minhyunnie? Aigoo, lucunya!" seru seorang karyawan dengan gemasnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu saya ke ruang rapat dulu" pamit sekertaris Hangeng sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sesaat setelah itu, para karyawan yeoja yang berada disana langsung saja mengerubungi Minhyun. Mereka terlihat begitu gemas akan bocah dua tahun yang tengah memandang mereka bingung itu.

"Hunnie mu cayan-cayan(jalan-jalan)" ujar Minhyun.

"Huh? Hyunnie bicara apa?" tanya salah satu karyawan mewakili pertanyaan karyawan-karyawan lainnya.

Minhyunpun merengut kesal, membuat para karyawan hendak mencubit pipinya jika saja tak ingat jika Minhyun adalah cucu dari direktur mereka.

"Cayan-cayan! Epeti(seperti) ni!" ujar Minhyun.

Iapun segera turun dari kursi, kemudian memperagakan pose berjalan.

"Cayan epeti ni!" serunya.

"Ah, jalan-jalan!" ujar salah satu karyawan.

Minhyunpun tersenyum senang seraya menepukkan tangannya, "Ne! Cayan-cayan!" ujarnya.

Langsung saja orang-orang itu berebut untuk menawarkan diri mereka untuk menemani Minhyun jalan-jalan.

"Ama yung aja!" ujar Minhyun memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Karyawan-karyawan lainnya terlihat kecewa karena tidak dipilih oleh namja lucu itu.

"Pai-pai!" seru Minhyun senang seraya berjalan keluar dengan digandeng seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Minnie, ada yang ingin menemuimu" ujar Leeteuk.

Sungmin yang baru kembali dari mengantarkan makanan itupun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Siapa, umma?" tanyanya.

"Ibunya Kyuhyun" jawab Leeteuk seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sungminpun membulatkan kedua matanya, seulas senyum terlukis sempurna di wajah manisnya.

"Jinja?!" tanya Sungmin antusias.

Leeteukpun hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. Kemudian ia mendorong Sungmin agar segera menemui tamunya.

Sungminpun berjalan cepat kearah tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana ia tinggal. Lantai satu untuk rumah makan kecilnya, sedangkan lantai dua untuk tempat tinggal.

Disana, di ruang tamu, telah duduk sesosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk manis sambil membolak-balik sebuah majalah.

"Ahjumma!" seru Sungmin seraya berlari dan langsung duduk di samping Heechul, sang tamu.

Heechulpun meletakkan kembali majalah yang ia pegang ke atas meja di depannya. Kemudian memeluk singkat tubuh Sungmin. Ya, Heechul membohongi suaminya tadi, agar bisa menemui Sungmin.

"Aigoo, semakin cantik saja, eoh?" puji Heechul seraya menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi dahi putih Sungmin.

"Ahjumma bisa saja" ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"Ah, ahjumma mau minum apa? Biar Minnie siapkan" tambahnya.

"Tidak usah, Minnie disini saja, eoh? Ada yang ingin ahjumma tunjukkan padamu" ujar Heechul.

Wanita itupun meraih tas selempangnya yang berada di atas meja, kemudian mencari sesuatu sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya.

Heechul menunjukkan sebuah album foto kearah Sungmin, kemudian iapun membuka album itu dari awal.

"Ini... Ini... Minhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat foto pertama.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan. Sebelahnya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus sebuah foto sesosok bayi yang tengah menatap dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, kedua matanya telah penuh oleh air mata yang sudah siap untuk keluar itu.

"Ne, ini diambil saat umurnya tiga bulan" jelas Heechul.

Heechul merangkul punggung bergetar Sungmin, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada yeoja itu.

Dibaliknya menuju foto kedua, menunjukkan foto bayi yang tengah tengkurap seraya memainkan sebuah boneka kecil di tangannya.

"Sudah bisa tengkurap?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, saat ia bisa tengkurap sendiri untuk pertama kalinya" jawab Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum haru, dan lelehan air mata akhirnya jatuh juga membasahi pipi halusnya. Heechul membantu mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan lembut, sedangkan album fotonya Sungmin yang membawanya.

"Dia sangat menyukai ASI, dan menolak susu formula saat itu" ujar Heechul saat Sungmin membalik halamannya.

Foto Minhyun yang tengah menikmati susunya yang berada dalam botol.

"Jinja?" ujar Sungmin senang.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak dapat berada di samping Minhyun, paling tidak Sungmin sudah memberikan ASInya untuk Minhyun, melalui Heechul tentunya.

"Ne, lihat saja bagaimana lahapnya Minhyunnie" balas Heechul.

Sungminpun mengangguk, pertanda jika ia juga setuju dengan apa yang Heechul katakan.

Dibalik-balik terus album foto itu, mengomentarinya pada setiap foto, kemudian Sungmin hanya diam saja saat menatap satu foto.

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Heechul saat dilihatnya Sungmin diam saja.

Heechulpun sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin, agar yeoja itu merespon ucapannya.

"Ini Minhyun?" tanya Sungmin terlihat terkejut.

"Ne, memangnya ada apa?" ujar Heechul.

Sungmin jadi mengulang ingatannya kembali, tepat pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah manis di taman.

Ia jadi teringat akan ucapan bocah itu saat menyebut kata 'Hamonie' dan bagaimana ia menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Apa Minhyunnie menyebut namanya 'Hunnie' dan memanggil ahjumma 'Hamonie'?" tanya Sungmin menatap Heechul penuh harap.

"Eum. Bagaimana Minnie tahu?" ujar Heechul heran.

Langsung saja Sungmin meletakkan album foto yang ia pegang diatas meja, kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Heechul. Dan pecahlah tangis yeoja manis itu.

Heechul hanya mengusap punggung bergetar Sungmin, "Ada apa, heum?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Sungminpun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Heechul. Bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun ia belum sanggup.

Heechul memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin kembali tenang. Tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung Sungmin.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Sungmin baru bisa tenang kembali. Iapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Minnie berjumpa dengan Minhyun di taman" cerita Sungmin.

Sungmin jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengenali Minhyun pada saat itu.

"Apa Minnie yang membelikannya ice cream?" tanya Heechul.

"Eum. Minhyun terlihat sangat menginginkannya, jadi Minnie belikan" jawab Sungmin seraya tersenyum, membayangkan wajah Minhyun.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

Minhyun terlihat tengah menarik tangan seorang karyawan kesana kemari, mengelilingi kantor yang lumayan besar itu. Tak jarang ia bertanya ini-itu pada namja yang menemaninya, hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Yung, Hunnie mu cucu" ujar Minhyun dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Susu? Apa Hyunnie membawa susu tadi?" tanya sang karyawan.

Minhyunpun mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu, karena yang menyiapkan perlengkapannya adalah neneknya. Ia tak tahu apapun.

Karyawan itupun mengernyit, kemudian sedikit berpikir.

"Hyung tanyakan dulu dengan sekertaris sajangnim, ne?" ujar karyawan itu seraya menuntun Minhyun ke sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di dekat jendela kaca besar.

Minhyun segera naik ke atas sofa, karena ia merasa kakinya pegal karena terlalu banyak berjalan, kemudian duduk diatasnya.

Sedangkan sang karyawan terlihat tengah menghubungi sekertaris direkturnya, menanyakan mengenai susu Minhyun.

"Susu Minhyunnie ada di ruangan sajangnim. Hyunnie mau ikut atau menunggu disini saja, eoh?" ujar karyawan itu setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Hunnie diini ja. Hunnie apek!" jawab Minhyun.

"Jangan kemana-mana, ne? Tunggu hyung kemari lagi!" pesan karyawan itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Minhyun.

Sebelumnya, karyawan itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk berpesan pada resepsionis yang berada di dekat sana untuk menjaga Minhyun.

"APPA!" jerit Minhyun saat ia melihat Kyuhyun barusaja masuk ke dalam kantor, mungkin selesai meeting di luar.

Minhyunpun segera turun dari sofa, kemudian berlari kearah ayahnya, melupakan rasa lelahnya. Resepsionis yang tahu jika Minhyun menuju kearah ayahnya, hanya membiarkannya saja.

"APPA! APPA! NI HUNNIE!" teriak Minhyun.

Minhyunpun mempercepat lajunya sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, Minhyunpun segera memeluk kaki Kyuhyun yang berlapiskan celana kain panjang.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Minhyun, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak perduli dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Namun saat Minhyun memeluk kakinya, iapun mau tak mau menatap Minhyun kemudian menggendongnya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain karena banyak mata yang tertuju padanya.

Minhyun yang baru kali ini merasakan digendong oleh Kyuhyun itupun segera memeluk leher sang ayah erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun. Merasakan lengan besar sang ayah mendekapnya hangat.

"Aigoo, kyeopta" seru seseorang yang berada disamping Kyuhyun, sepertinya rekan kerja Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya seseorang lainnya yang juga berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Cho Minhyun" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Minhyun yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya begitu senang, dan semakin kuat memeluk ayahnya.

"Ah, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar dulu. Tolong bawakan tasku" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan tas yang ia bawa kepada sang sekertaris.

Kemudian Kyuhyunpun melenggang keluar dari kantor, dengan Minhyun yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Appa, Hunnie ama appa mu cayan-cayan?" tanya Minhyun antusias seraya mengintip wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun hanya menggumam saja sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya merekapun tiba di sebuah taman terdekat. Kyuhyun menurunkan Minhyun dengan paksa, karena Minhyun tak mau melepaskannya.

"Bermainlah! Jangan ganggu aku!" ujar Kyuhyun seraya duduk di bangku taman.

Minhyunpun mengangguk patuh, ia sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun juga ikut bermain dengannya, tapi ia tak berani memintanya, cukup dengan Kyuhyun yang mau menungguinya saja Minhyun sudah sangat senang.

Minhyun beranjak kearah anak-anak yang tengah bermain, ikut bergabung bersama mereka, dan Minhyunpun sudah bermain dengan senangnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia mengeluarkan PSP dari saku celananya. Ia memanfaatkan waktu bekerja untuk bermain. Lumayan menguntungkan juga.

Setelah satu jam bermainpun, Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Iapun segera memasukkan PSP ke dalam sakunya, kemudian beranjak kembali ke kantor.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak bermaksud meninggalkan Minhyun sendiri di taman itu, tapi ia lupa, benar-benar lupa jika ia tengah membawa Minhyun ke taman itu.

Minhyun yang melihat Kyuhyun beranjak itupun segera berlari menyusulnya. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"APPA!"

Dan tepat saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, pemandangan yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya keluar begitu saja.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

PRANG~

"Waeyo, Minnie?" tanya Heechul seraya berlari kearah Sungmin yang tengah berkutat di dapur, membuatkannya minuman.

Tubuh Sungmin terlihat kaku. Kakinya seakan tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Tatapan matanya hanya tertuju pada gelas pecah yang berada di bawahnya.

Leeteuk yang kebetulan berada di tangga, segera berlari menuju kearah sumber suara. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan puteri semata wayangnya. Rumah makan kecilnya sudah ia tutup sebelumnya.

"Aigoo, hati-hati. Awas, jangan bergerak. Biar ahjumma bersihkan dulu" ujar Heechul panik seraya membersihkan pecahan gelas di bawah Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk dan Heechulpun menuntun Sungmin ke sofa tempat Heechul duduk tadi.

"Ada apa, heum?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

Tring~

Bunyi ponsel Heechulpun mengalihkan perhatian wanita itu kepada sang ponsel. Iapun mengambilnya dan segera menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"NE?!" pekiknya keras, dan air matanyapun jatuh begitu saja.

Iapun hanya mendengar penjelasan dari sang penelpon, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tasnya setelah sambungan terputus.

Heechul menatap sedih kearah Sungmin, kemudian menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Minhyunnie..." lirih Heechul sebelum Sungmin sempat bertanya.

Jantung Sungminpun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia takut jika apa yang akan dikatakan Heechul adalah berita buruk. Bahkan ia baru bertemu dengan Minhyun sekali saja setelah ia lahir.

"Kecelakaan" lanjutnya lirih.

Dan setelah itu Sungmin tiba-tiba saja lemas dan pingsan. Leeteuk dan Heechul sontak saja panik dan segera membawa Sungmin yang tengah pingsan ke bawah, ke mobil Heechul, mereka akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Baru kali ini Leeteuk merutuki rumahnya yang berada di lantai dua, menyulitkannya untuk kali ini.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

Bugh~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOH?!" teriak Hangeng setelah memukul wajah Kyuhyun keras.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, ia tak mengelak dari pukulan sang ayah. Ia mengakui jika ia salah kali ini. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk membantah.

"Mianhae" lirihnya pelan.

Bugh~

Hangeng kini kembali memukul wajah Kyuhyun, di sisi yang berbeda. Ia marah, benar-benar marah saat ini.

"KAU MENINGGALKANNYA SENDIRI, LALU UNTUK APA KAU MENGAJAKNYA KELUAR!" marah Hangeng.

Mereka kini tengah berada di depan ruang UGD, menunggu kabar dari dokter yang berada di dalam.

Sebelum Hangeng kembali memukul sang buah hati, Heechul yang baru datang itupun segera menghentikannya. Menyuruh suaminya untuk duduk saja. Sekarang ia ingin memaki-maki anak kurang ajar di hadapannya ini.

PLAK~

Satu tamparan berhasil melukai wajah Kyuhyun yang memang sudah berdenyut sakit itu.

"Umma membiarkan jika selama ini kau tak mau menyentuh Minhyun, tak mau menyebut namanya, tak mau memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau membuatnya berada di ruangan dingin itu sendirian?! Berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya sendiri! Ia bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Heechul sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ah, pasti kau masih belum mengakuinya sebagai anakmu. Kau bodoh atau apa! Itu jelas-jelas anakmu, Cho Kyuhun!" ujar Heechul kini berteriak.

Heechul berusaha meredam kemarahannya, ia sadar jika ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia harus tenang.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin adalah ibu Minhyun. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah ayahnya" ujar Heechul pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kyuhyun langsung saja lemas, tubuhnya merosot dengan sendirinya di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Air matanya kembali keluar tanpa ia perintah.

Kini ia menyesal.

Sangat menyesal.

Baru mengetahui jika Minhyun benar-benar anak kandungnya.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

END~

Kyuhyunnya udah tahu kalo itu anaknya. #elusdada  
Sesuai tulisan diatas, hanya TWOSHOOT. ;-)  
Semoga enggak mengecewakan.

Ini ngetiknya baru tadi pagi, tanpa edit, soalnya males aja. :-D Mian jika banyak typo, dan ceritanya terkesan terburu-buru

Makasih banget sama RnRnya...  
Ditunggu RnRnya lagi~


	3. EPILOG

"Pasien membutuhkan darah. Dan kebetulan golongan darah yang pasien sudah habis di rumah sakit ini. Jika menunggu palang merah, membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Apa ada diantara keluarga pasien yang bergolongan darah A?" ujar sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan UGD.

Hangeng dan Heechulpun kompak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di lantai sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Mendengar ucapan sang dokter, Kyuhyunpun mendongak dan berdiri. Nampak sedikit kesusahan, wajahnya juga sudah sangat pucat.

"Saya dokter" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, anda..." sang dokter tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Keadaan Kyuhyun memang mengenaskan. Darah di sudut bibirnya, lengannya yang berlapiskan kemeja putih itu sudah ternodai oleh darah, dahinya juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Dan demi Tuhan, Hangeng dan Heechul baru menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dari tadi, pikiran mereka terfokus pada Minhyun.

Ya, memang waktu kecelakaan tadi, Minhyun dan Kyuhyun yang tertabrak mobil, tidak hanya Minhyun saja. Kyuhyun yang semula ingin menolong Minhyun, namun nampaknya ia terlambat.

"Gwenchana" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

"Bagaimana kalau Minnie saja, Kyu? Umma akan membawanya kemari" ujar Heechul khawatir.

"Sungmin memiliki anemia, umma. Biar aku saja" balas Kyuhyun pelan.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

THAT'S OUR SON / KYUMIN / GS / EPILOG

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin, dll

genre : family, romance

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, judul tidak singkron dengan cerita, alur cerita bisa ketebak, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Minhyunnie bagaimana, ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja sadar dan langsung menuju ke ruang rawat Minhyun.

Heechulpun segera menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat tempat tidur Minhyun.

"Minnie lihat sendiri, kan. Minhyunnie anak yang hebat" jawab Heechul.

Sungminpun menatap kasihan pada Minhyun. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menggenggam lembut tangan kecil Minhyun. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut halus Minhyun. Diciumnya berulang kali tangan mungil yang ia genggam. Air mata Sungmin turun begitu saja dengan sendirinya.

"Kyuhyun kemana? Aku belum melihatnya daritadi" tanya Leeteuk.

"Eum... Kyuhyun masih ditangani dokter. Beberapa saat setelah ia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Minhyunnie, Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri" jawab Heechul sedih.

Ia jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri, tadi ia tanpa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, ia menampar anaknya dengan amarah. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih bijak lagi.

Leeteukpun terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Ia tadi juga tertabrak" tambah Heechul.

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Leeteuk lirih.

Sungminpun langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Minhyun.

"Minnie mau kesana, umma" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Heechulpun mengangguk, kemudian ia sedikit menatap Leeteuk, seakan mengatakan jika ia titip Minhyun, yang diangguki oleh Leeteuk.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyunpun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengunyah makanan yang Sungmin suapkan kepadanya.

"Orang bodoh ini akan menjadi suami Lee Sungmin asal kau tahu saja" ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Sungminpun diam, ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga ke telinganya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh cepat. Ia memilin-milin gugup pakaian yang ia gunakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang gugup.

Kyuhyunpun menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian ia condongkan kepalanya mendekati Sungmin.

Ditiupnya singkat helaian rambut Sungmin, menggoda saja maksudnya. Diangkatnya dagu Sungmin, membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah memerah Sungmin.

"Marry me" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku... aku..." ujar Sungmin gugup.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan" ucap Kyuhyun memotong.

Sungmin sedikit berjengit, terkejut nampaknya. Dan setelah itu, Kyuhyun semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, dapat mereka rasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Sungmin sudah memejamkan kedua matanya, pertanda ia sudah siap. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, sebelum mencium bibir merah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak diam saja, ia ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangannya bahkan kini sudah mencengkeram erat pakaian rumah sakit bagian depan yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun sudah berada di kepala Sungmin, memaksanya agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mereka menyalurkan rasa rindu yang teramat besar dalam ciuman itu. Bukan ciuman berlandaskan nafsu, tapi ciuman berdasarkan cinta.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyunlah yang terlebih dulu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun mengusap pinggiran bibir Sungmin yang ternodai saliva mereka tadi menggunakan ibu jarinya, begitupun dengan Sungmin yang melakukan hal sama pada pinggiran bibir Kyuhyun.

"Makan lagi?" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja seraya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal yang berada di kepala ranjang yang sudah ditinggikan itu.

"Oh, ya. Kata umma Minhyunnie sudah sadar. Apa kita kesana bersama saja?" tanya Sungmin seraya menyuapkan makanan rumah sakit pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku masih pantas?" tanya balik Kyuhyun.

Heechul sudah menceritakan bagaimana perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Minhyun pada Sungmin saat menunggu Kyuhyun sadar. Dan reaksi Sungmin tentu saja kecewa, sangat kecewa. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi tidak berarti menyakiti putera kandungnya sendiri, bukan?

Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk yang ia pegang diatas nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Minhyun pasti sudah membenciku" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Mana bisa begitu. Memang kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit marah.

Ia tadi sudah berusaha menahan kekecewaan dan kemarahannya dengan susah payah, karena iaa yakin setelah Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dari apa yang diceritakan Heechul.

"Ani" jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau tak tahu perasaannya, tak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya, tak tahu apa alerginya, tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur, tak tahu apa mainan kesukaannya, tak tahu dengan siapa ia bermain. Tak tahu segala hal mengenai Minhyun" ujar Sungmin panjang seraya menatap nanar pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tak tahu apapun mengenai Minhyun" ujar Kyuhyun membenarkan.

"Tapi, Minhyun tak pernah marah padamu, tak pernah menuntut lebih padamu, selalu berbohong untuk membelamu. Dia terlalu menyayangimu" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tak membalasnya, ia terlalu kotor dan kejam untuk sekedar Minhyun sayangi. Ia sadar akan hal itu. Ia tak pantas disebut 'appa' oleh namja kecil itu.

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun, dan saat itu juga air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. Ia membutuhkan Sungmin sekarang.

"APPA!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu.

"Cana Monnie! Hunnie mu cana!" ujar suara itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak saja melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap sesosok bocah yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Minhyun, bocah yang tengah digendong Heechul itupun perlahan mendekat seiring dengan langkah Heechul.

Heechul menurunkan Minhyun diatas kasur Kyuhyun, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu begitu saja, membiarkan keluarga kecil itu berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya.

"Appa!" seru Minhyun seraya berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tegak.

"Minhyunnie" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Minhyun yang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnyapun segera mendongak, menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Minhyun, menghadapkan Minhyun kearahnya.

"Mianhae. Appa jahat pada Minhyun" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

"Appa idak cahat. Napa inta maap?" ujar Minhyun dengan hati malaikatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun dengan rasa bersalah, kemudian memeluknya lembut dan hangat.

"Appa sayang Minhyunnie" ujarnya.

"Hunnie uga ayang appa" balas Minhyun.

Saat menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya, mendudukkan Minhyun di pahanya, berhadapan dengan Sungmin, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Mengecup berulang kali kepala Minhyun.

Minhyunpun senang karena sang appa memeluknya, apalagi mengecupnya.

"Eoh? Nuna ek kim?" tanya Minhyun saat menyadari jika ia pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Nuna? Bukan sayang, bukan nuna" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ni nuna beliin Hunnie ek kim, appa" balas Minhyun.

"Ini umma Hyunnie" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin, kemudian meletakkannya diatas tangan kecil Minhyun.

"Umma?" tanya Minhyun bingung seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ne, ini appa, dan ini umma" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin.

Nampaknya Minhyun masih bingung dengan penjelasan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Hyunnie tahu tidak, dulu Hyunnie pernah berada di perut umma" cerita Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menatap penuh sayang kearah Minhyun, mengelus tangan Minhyun lembut.

"Cinca?" tanyanya takjub.

"Apikan, Hunnie ecal, appa" tambahnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh sebentar, mendengar penuturan polos puteranya.

"Dulu Hyunnie masih kecil, sekecil ini" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan lengan bawahnya.

"Yayu, Hunnie gimana keyualna?" tanya Minhyun masih terlihat takjub.

Kyuhyun memutar kepala Minhyun menghadap kearah Sungmin, menunjuk Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Umma yang mengeluarkan Hyunnie, umma merobek perutnya supaya Hyunnie bisa keluar" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu.

Sungminpun mendelikkan kedua matanya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun, namja yang membuat cerita asal yang cukup membuat Minhyun percaya. Namun ia cukup sadar akan perban yang melingkari kepala Kyuhyun dan juga masih ada Minhyun.

Minhyun terlihat akan menangis, dan tak lama isakanpun terdengar.

"Hiks... hiks... Huaaa!" pecah sudah tangis Minhyun.

Kyuhyunpun bingung karena tiba-tiba saja Minhyun sudah menangis di pangkuannya.

Sungmin segera menggendong tubuh gemuk Minhyun, menimang-nimangnya pelan, dan mengusap lembut punggung sempitnya.

"Maapin Hunnie. Hunnie uat akit" ujar Minhyun disela tangisannya.

Sungminpun menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dan ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecil saja, membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Tidak, Hyunnie. Hyunnie tidak buat sakit. Appa tadi hanya berbohong pada Hyunnie" ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Minhyunpun mendongak, menatap kedua bola mata yang mirip seperti miliknya.

"Cinca?" tanya Minhyun.

"Eum" jawab Sungmin seraya kembali duduk karena Minhyun sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Jelek sekali kalau menangis" ejek Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air mata yang masih menggenang di pipi tembam Minhyun.

"Ni! Hunnie ampan, epeti appa!" ujar Minhyun.

Sungminpun akan kembali meletakkan Minhyun keatas kasur Kyuhyun, tapi Minhyun mencengkram pakaiannya erat.

"Hunnie ama umma ja, angat(hangat)" ujar Minhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh haru. Puteranya kini sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutang 'umma'. Sebutan yang sangat Sungmin ingin dengar dari dulu.

"Jinja? Hangat? Appa boleh coba?" tanya Kyuhyun dibuat seantusias mungkin.

"Ni! Appa gak oyeh eyuk umma! Appa uma(cuma) oyeh eyuk Hunnie! Umma uga uma oyeh eyuk Hunnie!" jawab Minhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak saja tertawa bersamaan saat mendengar celotehan Minhyun.

"Hunnie mu cucu" ujar Minhyun.

"Minnie, apa ASImu masih keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun frontal.

"Aish, jangan mengatakannya sejelas itu! Iya!" sungut Sungmin tapi masih menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu apalagi, Hyunnie mau susunya" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mana cucu Hunnie, appa?" tanya Minhyun bingung.

Kyuhyunpun menunjuk kearah Sungmin dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"Mana umma?" tanya Minhyun kini menatap Sungmin.

Sungminpun berdiri, kemudian berbalik, memunggungi Kyuhyun. Lalu, barulah ia membuka kancing atas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Terlebih dahulu, ia meletakkan tubuh Minhyun senyaman mungkin dalam gendongannya.

"Ini?" tanya Minhyun.

Jujur, ia tak pernah langsung berhadapan dengan tempat dimana susu yang ia dapat diproduksi. Ini yang pertama kalinya.

Minhyunpun segera melahap sumber makanannya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ke belakang.

"Aku bahkan sudah melihat keseluruhannya, Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun asal.

"Tidak, saat itu kau mabuk. Kau tidak sadar" bantah Sungmin.

"Eh? Jadi saat mabuk itu kita..." ujar Kyuhyun menggantung.

"Baru sadar rupanya kapan Minhyun dibuat" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyunpun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Tadinya ia cuma asal bercanda saja mengenai ucapannya. Namun, membuatnya tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Sejak kapan umma mengetahui soal Minhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak Minhyunnie masih di perutku. Ahjumma yang membantuku menyembunyikannya dari appa. Tapi, mungkin sekarang appa sudah tahu yang sebenarnya" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anguk saja, walau Sungmin tak dapat melihat anggukkannya.

"Tak masalah. Sebentar lagi kita menikah bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau.. sudah siap?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Tentu. Tak ada alasan lagi untukku tak siap" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Sungmin menatap Minhyun yang sudah terlelap dengan sangat nyanyak itu. Iapun kembali mengancingkan kancingnya seperti semula. Kemudian ia berbalik.

"Geser sedikit" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bukannya bergeser, ia bahkan turun dari atas tempat tidur itu, membuat Sungmin hanya menggeleng samar saja.

Dibaringkannya Minhyun diatas tempat tidur, kemudian menyelimutinya sebatas dadanya.

"Kita keluar saja, eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungminpun mengangguk, kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

Diluar, dua pasang orang tua masih sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika yang tengah mereka bicarakan berada di dekat mereka.

"Umma" panggil Sungmin.

Walaupun hanya Leeteuk saja yang dipanggil, namun ketiga orang lainnya juga ikut menoleh.

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa keluar, eoh?!" ujar Heechul khawatir.

"Gwenchana umma. Aku dan Sungmin mau jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman rumah sakit" balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. Hei, sejak kapan ia menyetujui mengenai taman rumah sakit? Nampaknya tidak sama sekali.

"Oh, ya. Titip Minhyunnie, ne. Dia masih tidur" tambah Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak.

* * *

"Kau ingat, terakhir kali kita bertemu dulu juga seperti ini. Duduk berdua di bangku taman" mulai Kyuhyun.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin, menghadap kearah Sungmin, mengenang masa lalu mereka saat bersama.

"Tapi bukan di taman ini" koreksi Sungmin.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau di taman ini? Aku kan hanya bilang di taman" sanggah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggumam pelan saja. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Kyuhyun, memainkannya sesekali.

"Dan jus itu, apa kau mengidam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin seperti itu" jawab Sungmin tak pasti.

"Hh... aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih bermain di rambutnya.

"Apa rambutku lebih menarik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku tertarik" jawab Sungmin.

"Aigoo, sudah pandai menggombal, eoh? Siapa yang mengajarkannya?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungminpun kembali memerah, ia selalu saja malu jika Kyuhyun menggodanya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu benar akan hal itu, serta dia menyukainya.

Cup~

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. Ia cukup sadar dimana mereka berada. Jadi, mengecup singkat Kyuhyun rasa bukan masalah.

"Aku tak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau belum siap?" tanya Sungmin dua kali dengan pertanyaan yang hampir sama.

"Aku hanya takut saja" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu.

"Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Aku takut menyakitimu, menyakiti Minhyun. Membuat kalian meninggalkanku. Aku takut" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap nanar pada Sungmin.

Sungminpun mengecup dahi Kyuhyun yang berbalut perban itu lembut, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak perlu takut, kau lupa jika Lee Sungmin adalah wanita yang paling hebat? Cho Minhyun memiliki hati bak malaikat? Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan namja bodoh sepertimu sendirian. Mengkhawatirkan" ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi eoh!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada perintah.

Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, menyatukan dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun.

Dengan tak tahu dirinya, Kyuhyun segera menarik tengkuk Sungmin dengan sebelah tangannya. Kali ini bukan hanya kecupan, namun ciuman yang dalam.

"APPA! UMMA! HUAAA!"

Minhyun dari jarak yang tidak cukup jauh itu segera berlari dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya mencoba melepas ciuman mereka, namun Kyuhyun malah semakin menahannya, tidak mau dilepas.

"Appa ma umma agi apain? Hunnie kut!" seru Minhyun bingung saat ia sudah berada di hadapan orang tuanya.

"Kyu...mmpptt!"

"Appa!"

Kyuhyunpun akhirnya melepaskan tengkuk Sungmin.

"KYUHYUN!" seru Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyunpun menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian meraih Minhyun ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Minhyunnie kan masih sakit. Kenapa keluar, eoh? Apalagi lari-lari seperti tadi" ujar Kyuhyun cemas.

Dirabanya seluruh tubuh buah hatinya, memastikan jika Minhyun baik-baik saja.

"Hunnie adi angun. Yayu, cali appa ma umma" cerita Minhyun dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin gemas dibuatnya.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengantar Minhyunnie kemari?" tanya Sungmin seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Minhyun.

Minhyun menunjuk pada empat orang yang tengah menatap mereka itu. Dan seketika empat orang itu menunjukkan senyum garing mereka, tertangkap basah, eoh?

"Haboji adi pegang Hunnie. Api Hunnie layi cini, Hunnie mu appa ma umma" cerita Minhyun lagi.

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi tembam Minhyun, membuahkan omelan lucu batita kecil itu.

"Kita masuk, ne? Sudah akan petang sepertinya" ujar Kyuhyun.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian~

Heechul terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barang Minhyun, memasukkan ke dalam tas besar Minhyun.

Hari ini Minhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang, sedangkan Kyuhyun kemarin sudah boleh pulang.

"Ita mu mana, Monnie?" tanya Minhyun.

"Tentu saja pulang. Hyunnie senang, kan?" ujar Heechul seraya menutup resleting tas besar itu, pertanda semuanya sudah siap.

Minhyun menunjukkan raut wajah sedihnya, membuat Heechul bingung dan segera mendekati cucunya itu.

"Ada apa, heum? Cerita sama halmonie,ne?" bujuk Heechul.

Minhyunpun memberontak saat Heechul menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Dan kini ia sudah terisak hebat.

"Hyunnie, waeyo?" tanya Heechul panik.

"Hunnie gak mu ulang!" seru Minhyun.

Cklek~

Tampaklah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari arah pintu, ikut terheran dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Hyunnie suka di rumah? Disana Hyunnie bisa main sepuasnya, makan makanan yang tidak hijau lagi, kenapa Hyunnie tidak mau?" tanya Heechul sabar.

"Hunnie gak mu ulang!" seru Minhyun lagi.

Sungminpun turut turun tangan, ia memeluk tubuh berisi Minhyun, dan tidak ada penolakan untuknya.

"Hunnie mu cini! Cini appa ma umma nemenin Hunnie main, kalo diyumah Hunnie main ndiyi(sendiri). Hunnie mu cini ja!" ujar Minhyun dalam pelukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyunpun ikut mendekat, kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Minhyun yang masih menangis itu.

"Kata siapa Hyunnie bermain sendiri kalau di rumah, eoh? Kan ada appa, umma, halmonie, dan haraboji. Hyunnie tidak sendiri, heum?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

"Hunnie uma ndiyi diyumah. Appa gak nemenin Hunnie kalo diyumah. Appa nggak popo Hunnie kalo diyumah. Appa cibuk kelca kalo diyumah. Hunnie ndiyi. Umma uga gak da" bantah Minhyun.

Kyuhyun sontak saja berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Ia seakan tertusuk jarum tepat pada hatinya, benar-benar menyakitkan. Apakah ia seburuk itu? Dan tak pantas lagi untuk merubahnya? Bahkan anaknya sendiri yang menusukkan jarum itu.

"Hyunnie, umma dan appa janji akan menemani Hyunnie bermain di rumah. Tidur dengan Minhyunnie. Sarapan bersama. Makan siang bersama. Makan malam bersama. Membacakan cerita untuk Minhyunnie sebelum tidur. Ah, Hyunnie menyukai susu dari umma kan? Hyunnie bisa memintanya sepuas Hyunnie" jelas Sungmin.

Ah, ia merutuki satu kalimatnya. Tidur bersama. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidur bersama kalau ia dan Kyuhyun belum menikah?

"Cinca? Mandi cama uga?" tanya Minhyun.

Sungminpun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, seakan sangat sulit untuk menyetujuinya.

"Hunnie mu ulang! Hunnie gak mu cini! Hunnie mu ulang!" seru Minhyun antusias.

Bahkan bocah itu kini sudah melepas pelukan Sungmin dan melonjak-lonjak senang diatas kasurnya.

"Appa, ita ulang kayang(sekarang)! Ayo appa!" pekik Minhyun seraya menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

"Sekarang kalian bisa mencium pasangan masing-masing" ujar sang pendeta mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sepasang pengantin itu kemudian berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain dengan penuh cinta. Semakin dekat kedua wajah itu. Semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya bertemulah dua bibir yang memang sudah menjadi pasangan itu, saling melengkapi, dan saling menyempurnakan.

"APPA! UMMA! HUNNIE KUT!" teriak Minhyun seraya turun dari kursinya dan berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya.

Para tamu yang hadir itupun tertawa dengan renyahnya melihat tingkah batita menggemaskan itu.

Minhyun kini sudah berada di gendongan Kyuhyun, tertawa bahagia berada di dekat orang tuanya, orang tua kandungnya.

Tidak ada tangis kesedihan, kekecewaan yang terlukis. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan.

* * *

-KYUMIN-

* * *

END~

Mian kalo yang sebelumnya saya hapus, karena enggak muncul di ffn, jadi saya putusin untuk repost. maaf buat yang sebelumnya udah review, tapi udah saya baca kok... #bungkuk2

Udah banyak Kyuminnya kan? #hhh~

Minta maaf banget sama End-nya kemaren. #bungkuk2  
Saya tahu banyak yang kecewa. #bungkuk2lagi

Ini saya bikin sequelnya. maaf kalo masih ngecewain. #pundung

Makasih banget sama RnRnya...  
Ditunggu RnRnya lagi~


End file.
